Lost Fragment
by Padme-san
Summary: Miaka Judan is a very young doctor that is now forced to live in Resembool with Hoenheim and Trisha to learn what life really means. Through battles with Hoenheim and making friends in Resembool which she despised she learned what life and value is.


Fragments

* * *

This is my second fanfic of Full metal Alchemist except this time it's with Hoenheim and Trisha in the early years with 19 year old Miaka Judan living there on her parents orders. This is from her POV. You get to see how they were before Edward and Alphonse were born and how Hoenheim was!

Disclaimer: I do not own Full metal alchemist

And please review.

* * *

I remember living in the country side, although I don't remember the name of the place. I had just become a doctor, by state, yet I had already saved lots of lives and brought in tons of news ones. My parents sent me out here to unwind and finally know the true meaning of life.

As yes, that's a trip I'll never forget. A few years there did me some good. I finally learned my lesson Hoenheim and Trisha taught me that, with their love. And the principle of Alchemy, equivalent exchange. I gained something and I lost something in return. I don't regret it, but…at times I wished I didn't have to pay the price. Boy, that man was the worst man I ever met at first, but as time…well…I guess who ever reads this will know what I mean.

I remember way back…

To be honest, I may have been book smart, but I really didn't know anything. But I gain a lot at the end.

I was only nineteen at the time my parents shipped me there. I became a doctor already and I wanted to work, but they said some couple was going to keep an eye on me. My parents had already told to them to put up with me and make sure I don't leave to a hospital. Why, the couple even prepared a house for me. To be honest it was more like a jail!

I knocked on the door and a man with blond hair and a great build tied me up and threw in the house they had in the back yard. "You can't do this! People will die without me! You hear me! People will die!"

"Ah," he sighed. "Your parents were right after all, Trisha will be back so you can have diner with us a Pinakos' at her automail shop."

"When your wife comes is when I'll make my leave and find cures and treatments!" I laughed that made me sound like a manic.

Still tied in ropes he brought his face closer to me. "You will treat her with respect and do as she says." His voice was stern.

"How do you know? I made it my life's work to become a doctor and now I intend to become the best and I will do anything to get what I strive for! I mean anything!" He stopped as he was about to walk out the door. I could sense something, but that didn't scare me. "The minute she lets me go, is the minute I tie her up and lock me in here like you did Hoenheim!"

What he did next, made me fear him. It was a punch across the face, but that punch had a shadow in it. It was colder than ice itself; my parents had slapped me before, but it didn't hurt me. This man…I wanted to cry in a corner if that would get him to leave me alone. He picked me up from the floor from the collar and wanted to kill me with those eyes. His voice sounded like a pure evil kind.

Like a monsters!

"You will not lay a finger on Trisha!" He warned me. "You will only touch her to greet her and that's it! If you lock her up in here I swear I will make sure you have no goal to live for!" I wanted to cry. "Do you understand?"

"Yes, I will not hurt her. Hoenheim, I give you my word as a doctor."

"Good." He dropped me and slammed the door behind him. I had a nice bookshelf in the room. After that, he chained my ankles and neck to make sure I don't hurt anyone. The bastard! I always hated him for treating me like an animal.

But now that I look back on it, I kind of acted like an animal. An unhealthy obsession with trying to treat people and being on top. I couldn't light a single candle when it got dark. I used to match force on the stick and it kept breaking.

I was so pissed that I couldn't light a single one. I wasn't very much good at anything. Only helping people. That was it.

I laid there in the darkness and my stomach started to rumble, bastard Hoenheim! When I get out of here, I'm calling you out! Bastard.

I waited there in the dark until I heard a soft knock on my new hard wood door. "You don't need to knock. I can't exactly open the door madam."

"Oh my, I see my husband has really gotten tough." Her beauty distracted me from her words. She sounded so kind. "Here, let me untie you and we'll go to dinner at Pinakos." She smiled.

The full sensation of my feet and wrist came back. I came into the outside world tempted to run, but Hoenheim was glaring at me from that gently face he was wearing. "Are you girls ready? I hear this dish is served best hot."

I plastered on a face of his approval. "I am ready Hoenheim, and I hope I'm not causing any trouble." My voice was kind, but inside, I was ready to beat him to a pulp.

"Might I say Miaka, you better be on your best behavior if you want to become a true doctor." He started a conversation along the way. The hell?

I hope the dinner better be silent because when its done…I'm outta here!

* * *

Well, that is that. I hoped you liked it.

Padme-san: Miaka, So you like living there?

Miaka: Hell no! I'm ready to save lives and I've done it before! I want to leave that place!

Padme-san: I'm sorry I can't do that.

Miaka: Why the HELL NOT!

Padme-san: The story just started. *grins*


End file.
